


A New Start

by Acological



Category: Fate/EXTRA
Genre: F/F, OlderBrother!Twice, One-Sided Hakuno/Rani, One-Sided Rin/Hakuno, Stalker!Run Ru, Twice is good in this trust me, also aozaki sisters cause why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acological/pseuds/Acological
Summary: Hakuno Kazanaki, a normal girl with a  normal life, is someone who people completely gloss over. Compared to her friends, Rin Tohsaka and Leonard Harway, she is an extra. However, on the third day of August, she becomes more than an extra.(Aka the reinarnation fic thats badly written cause its me but, thats gotta encourage you to read this right?)(Aka #2 im so bad i forgot to put a summary)





	A New Start

_Static._  

_Hakuno Kishinami floated in the blue world she was in. The Moon Cell enveloping her as she slowly lost herself. She had already said her wish to the Grail, now waiting for her last moments as her wish was placed into action. She could feel her servant next to her, could hear and feel the disappointment and sadness radiating off of the Red Saber. She reached out clumsily to take her hand, eyes opening slowly._

_Nero appeared, her physical form having changed. Not her, but her clothing. Instead of the red, revealing dress she normally wore, was the very same uniform Hakuno wore. She didn’t know if this was a send off for her, but Nero looked close to tears as Hakuno held onto her hand._

_“Nero,” Hakuno started, the Red Saber unmoving. “Please, don’t cry.”_

_Nero sniffed, “I-I'm not crying. A trick of the mind the Moon Cell has placed upon you, Praetor. Do not be s-so easily tricked.” Hakuno chuckled._

_She rubbed her fingers on Nero’s smooth skin, enjoying the feeling of the woman's pleasant warmth. “My wish.”_  

 _Nero sniffed, “Huh?”_  

 _“Don’t you wanna know what my wish is?”_  

 _Nero shook her head, “Nonsense, I do not care for your wish, Praetor. As long as you desire this wish greatly, then I have no means on doubting it.”_  

 _Hakuno smiled, letting go of Nero’s hand._  

 _“My wish was for you to lead a normal life.”_  

 _Nero’s eyes widened, looking at her Master with great shock._  

 _“Are you a **fool**?” She yelled, not even flinching the girl. “You dare waste your wish on something as stupid as that? I do not care about my life from here onwards, Praetor. All I care about is that the person I love gets to live a life. Wasting your wish on me was wasteful.” _  

 _Hakuno stared at the Emperor, who was glaring at her. She sighed._  

_“I did this because it’s what I wanted. You said you cared that the person you love gets to live a life, and if that applies to me, then that also applies to you.” Hakuno took a deep breath. “Nero, I don’t want you to be stuck in another war like this. I know you’re strong, stronger than anyone I know. But as long you love and care for me, then I too shall love and care for you. You deserve to live the life of a normal girl, even if you aren’t with me anymore, or if you don’t remember anything. I want you to live!”_

_“Then you’re more of a fool than Dionysus himself!” Nero retorted. “Living a life would be useless without you! Do you not understand, Praetor, that without you, I would have no reason for even being alive? My whole existence was to serve someone, and if I don’t have someone to serve, then I shall be completely lost.”_  

 _“That’s why I want you to live!” Hakuno yelled, getting in front of Nero’s face. They were in close proximity now, and if it weren’t for the current argument, they would be both blushing like mad. “I don’t want you to serve anyone. I want you to live a happy, normal life. I want you to experience the childhood you never had during your reign! I want you to live a life free of poison and death because out of everyone I’ve had the pleasure to know, you deserve it most!”_  

 _Nero backed down, Hakuno’s anger transferring into her. She felt warmth and melancholy. “Praetor…”_  

 _Hakuno cupped her cheek lovingly, staring into her eyes. “You deserve it, Nero. Please, as your Master, do this for me. Knowing that you can live a life carefree in the future frees me of my regret.”_  

 _“Do not talk as if you are going to die, Praetor.”_  

 _“But I am.” Hakuno laid her head onto Nero’s chest. “After this, after I’ve been transferred into my old body, I won’t remember you, Rin, or anyone I encountered. I’ll be a shell, and that’s gonna drive me insane. Actually, I don’t even know if I’ll wake up.”_  

 _“Rin is going to find you. Do not lose faith, Master.” Nero clutched onto her, voice shaking._  

 _Hakuno laughed dryly, “No she won’t. Nero, I’m not in a public area. I’m hidden away, in a secret facility. Not even the government can find me. Rin may be talented, but even she is bound to give up.”_  

 _“Then I’ll find you.” She cupped her Master’s head into her hand, “You dare wish for me to live than I shall live searching for you.”_  

 _“Nero..,” She sighed, “After this, after my data gets deleted, you also die. My wish does not become active until a few years. I am sure to be dead by then.”_  

 _“Then I’ll spend my next life searching for you, even if I have no memories. You are my Praetor, as well as my lover before that. I will not let you slip through my fingers.” She said determined, clutching onto Hakuno as if she were to float away at any moment._  

 _“Nero..,” Hakuno turned transparent for a second, before turning whole again. “It’s time.”_  

 _Nero grasped onto her disappearing figure, “I will find you, Hakuno! Please, wait for me.”_  

 _Hakuno smiled as her lower half disappeared, “Live your life, Nero. Don’t waste it on me.”_  

 _She disappeared, leaving Nero clutching onto thin air. She formed a fist, leading it to her heart. “My life is only fulfilled when it comes to you, Hakuno. I will find you. Even if it means I have to team up with that brat.”_  

 _With those being her final words, Nero was teleported into the Throne of Heroes, every Saber class servant hogging around her._  

“Well?” Caesar asked. Nero stared at him, her gaze devoid of any emotion. “Uh, did you win?” 

“Of course I did. What do you think of me, some second rate servant who can’t even lead her master to victory?” She glared at him, Hakuno’s erasure being the fuel for her anger. 

Caesar gulped in fear, having never seen Nero like this. Her anger was radiating off of her, a red aura reaching him as she walked past him. He felt fear, sadness, grief, and loss at the same time. He watched as she walked past, disappearing to her private quarters. D’eon walked to him and patted his shoulder, whistling. “You should hide from her tomorrow. Whatever you said really upset her.” 

“I-” 

“It is not what he said that is the matter, D’eon, for it was the Holy Grail War she was involved in.” Gawain walked over having returned from the same war as she was in. He knew all about what she just dealt with, so he had to stop any comments from circulating.

“That’s right, weren’t you also in the same war, Gawain?” D’eon asked. 

Gawain blinked, then turned. “Indeed.” 

He left after that, not saying anything else aside from the confirmation. 

“Damn,” D’eon blinked. “So heartless, that one.” 

D’eon turned to Caesar, then grinned and walked away. _God am I fucked_  

He was gonna apologize to Nero tomorrow, and they were going to have the best outing they could ever have. 

————————————————— 

The next day, Nero was gone. 

Caesar panicked, this had never happened before. When a servant comes back from a war, they were then forbidden to be picked by a master until a few years, when a new war starts. A Holy Grail War couldn’t happen a day after one happens, for that disrupts everything. 

“Unless,” He hummed to himself, then smiled. “She must’ve had one hell of a master to give their wish up for her.” 

He laughed, “Man, Artoria is gonna have a field day!” 

He turned and walked towards Artoria’s chambers, then stopped, 

“Wait a minute! Then that was the last time I’ll ever see Nero!” 

He grabbed his head in frustration, “Gah! Caesar, you idiottt!” 

He looked to the floor, calming down slowly, “Whatever. I hope she has fun. Now I gotta tell everyone.” 

He walked off, Nero’s chambers disappearing behind him, not leaving a single trace.

—————————————————

A few years later, a baby girl named Nero was born into the world. 

On that same day, Hakuno Kazanaki said her first words, at the tender age of one.

“Nyero!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah, I added things. Whatever. (ahem I'm sorry)
> 
> I've had this story idea in my mind for a while now, and since Fate/Extra CCC is never gonna be translated (at least, not this year), then I'm gonna completely skip over that game. 
> 
> while I was making the first chapter, I was conflicted on whether I should make this a Hakuno/Rin story or Hakuno/Nero story, but in the end, Nero won. this heart was won over this tsundere of a servant, but ill probably make a Hakuno/Rin story one day. also female!hakuno is better than male!hakuno and Type-Moon should fucking know this. Last Encore should be about Female Hakuno ;-:
> 
> also while I'm publishing this, the second chapter won't come out 'till the fifth one is written, so that'll take a year. the original plan was that I wasn't gonna publish this until the fifth chapter was done, but I wanted to see how it would turn up. 
> 
> even though I'm scared of it, you should totally and maybe put your opinions in the comments while I play FGO cause you guys scare me. the fate fandom is scary...
> 
> (AGAIN,,,, I'm sorry for getting some things wrong. reallly i am pls don't attack me)
> 
> (I'm sorry if the nero/hakuno goodbye sucked ass and was cheesy as fuck but fuck me man i suck)


End file.
